Steal
by scribbles of madness
Summary: AU. "Give me your phone." "Wouldn't you rather have sex instead?"


That guy in the black jacket is totally checking me out.

No, seriously. He's practically raping me with his eyes. If I'm not mistaken, I think that's drool coming out from the side of his mouth. Ew. But that's okay. I wanna tell him to stop looking at me. Even though he's hot. Like, young Harrison Ford-hot. And Logan Lerman-hot. I am eternally grateful to my friend, Naruto, for dragging me to that _Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief _movie. Even though I did complain a bit before entering the theatre. So that's where hot actors go to. Geek movies. Anyway, back to the incredibly hot guy checking me out. Oh—fine. I don't know if he's checking me out. He has these Raybans on so I don't know if he's looking at me or the Prada knockoff of the Crocs-wearing decrepit lady in front of me.

I took one step forward and Hot Stranger lifted his hands to his shades. Oh my— I think I just died. Hot Stranger is _fur-eaking _gorgeous. I discreetly felt my face. It's just as hot as the bottom of my Apple MacBook after several hours when I do Twitter and Facebook.

Hot Stranger just winked at me.

DAMN. I tried to smile at him but I knew it wasn't as perfect as the one he's giving me right now. I reached for my Cherry and sent a message to my best friend, Ino. _Looks like Scary Movie Night won't push through tonight,_ it read. _I've got a date with Taylor Lautner's son_.

Hot Stranger started walking toward me. This would be a fun story to tell Ino. _Yeah, we met at this crowded train station in downtown Tokyo and he started checking me out while I was lining up for a ticket and…_

Then Hot Stranger is in front of me. And then he hugged me. Like put his arms around me. I think he mistook me for someone else but I don't think there are a lot of people in all Japan with hair as pink as mine. Hot Stranger status: still hugging me.

This is weird.

"Um, hey?" I squeaked, freaked out.

Yeah, he was hot, but when a stranger suddenly hugs you in a crowded train station, isn't your initial reaction shock?

I felt something sharp poking at my side. "Hey, what the hell?"

His breath came hot in my ear: "Give me your phone."

Uh, what? was the only thought that was in my mind. I was totally stunned. He _checked me out_. And he _winked at me_. My mother always warned me that there would be thieves and robbers everywhere. Hey, now, don't get mad at _me_. How was I supposed to know that an incredibly gorgeous man that I thought at first was hitting on me (with a wink and a, ahem, hug) would be the guy that would soon own my Cherry? And then now he's trying to get it with a knife. I'm so screwed.

"Excuse me, but what?" I told him, trying to fix him with an angry look but regretted it when I saw how even hotter—if that was even possible—he is with his face mere inches from mine.

In case you forget, he's still hugging me. A few more minutes and other people would suspect this is particularly awkward. I consider pushing him away but…come on. What are the chances of me being hugged for an extended period by an inhumanely good-looking stranger again? Unconscious thought: I wish I'd die in his hands. Crazy, but why not?

"Give. Me. Your. Phone," he growled in a low voice.

Damn. Even his voice is sexy.

"Wouldn't you rather have sex instead?"

Whoops. That just came out. Honest. I mean, I don't go around, coming up to random strangers, asking to get laid. So I am absolutely positive that slipped. I hear a snort coming from him and whip my head around to see his lips curled up into a smirk.

"That offer is tempting but I'm pretty sure I just need your phone," he said, finally letting me go.

I looked at him, bewildered. After all, I think I just—barely—avoided being killed in a subway.

I. AM. TOTALLY. AWESOME.

Then I took in all his features. He had dark hair and his long bangs framed his face. He had a very smooth-looking face and he possessed eyes darker than his hair. He was just, I mean, he was just…damn. He was a god on earth.

"Are you still trying to steal my phone?" I hesitantly asked, looking at his jacket pocket where the knife he just used to poke my side with is.

He saw me looking at his jacket pocket and chuckled. "No. I don't normally steal from people. I just thought it would be a creative way to pick up girls."

Okay, then. Who's the idiot who told you that you can get dates by stabbing them with knives? And I told him just as much.

"See, it was a dare. From my best friend. He's a retard, I know. Naruto told me that he'd give me back my phone if I—"

I interrupted him with a huff. "_Oh_, I get it. _Naruto _asked you to do it."

"You know him?"

"Yeah, he's my friend. So you're his best friend, huh? Uchiha Sasuke, I presume?" I asked, feeling sort of formal.

This is stupid. What I'm doing. I should flirt. Why am I wasting time my time talking about Naruto when we could just go back to my house and get naked?

"Yeah," he replied. "And you're that pink-haired girl he talks about. Haruno Sakura."

I nodded absentmindedly, ignoring the vibrating phone in my purse, knowing its Ino, demanding to know who he is.

"Hey, listen. I'm really sorry," he averted his eyes, probably embarrassed. "You must be really freaked out. But I could make it up to you. Hey! Maybe we could be partners for that Chemistry project Kurenai-sensei gave us last week."

What? Seriously? No. _NO! _I wanted to scream at him. I don't want to be his partner! Ok, actually I do but not just that! I want him to take me out, dammit! I already told Ino!

"Sure, but it'll take more than that."

Me. That coming from my mouth. Go, Sakura. Make a move! Go, Sakura, go!

"Huh?" he regarded me with a confused look.

"You. Me. Tonight," I started.

"At the carnival by the pier?" he finished. "Sure."

I think the world just imploded on the inside. I just freaking asked out the hottest guy in our school! SCORE.

"Maybe this time I'll steal more than your phone," he said cryptically before smirking at me. "See ya at seven."

Then he left. And I just stood there. Like an idiot. As the people started boarding on the train. My train.

"Hey, kid, you coming?" a guy inside the train yelled at me.

I shook my head, too caught up in my thoughts to care. Then the train chugged away. And I was alone in the subway.

Finally, I picked up my phone. Three messages and one missed call from Ino.

_WHO IS HE?_

_IS HE __HOT__?_

_Wait, Taylor Lautner has a son?_

I smiled to myself as I walked back up to get a cab.

I, Haruno Sakura, am totally the luckiest bitch ever. Totally.

Somehow getting almost-robbed didn't seem as bad as it sounds.


End file.
